JP-B2-4187619 and JP-B2-4535174 (corresponding to US 2011/0112732) disclose an apparatus that switches a shift position of an automatic transmission apparatus using a motor. Specifically, the apparatus disclosed in JP-4187619 sets a reference position for controlling the motor by moving a control object to a stopper wall until the control object strikes the stopper wall.
Conventionally, when a power switch of the vehicle is turned on, the motor is operated to move a control object to the stopper wall until the control object strikes and presses the stopper wall. During the control object presses the stopper wall, components of the motor may be distorted or worn out. Thus, the number of times that the control object presses the stopper wall needs to be reduced.